Quiero que seas mi Gatitta
by orejaselrey
Summary: Esta historia esta basada por una imagen Fan Art: SexualSwan... One-Shot


**Cargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Ouat no me perteneces ni la serie**

 _ **One shot esta basada por una imagen Fan art: SexualSwan (SQ) Guarf...Guarf**_

 _ **Espero que les guste... Guarf owo/**_

Sintió algo duro y frió debajo de su mejilla, abrió los ojos sin poder enfocar bien, no sabia en donde se encontraba, parpadeo varias veces para tratar de arreglar su vista, solo pudo ver el brillo de una luz en la rendija que había entre el piso y la puerta. Trato de ponerse de pie usando sus manos para apoyarse pero fue inútil ya que sus muñecas estaban rodeadas por algo frió y rígido que sostenía sus manos detrás de su espalda. –Genial... unas esposas...- dijo con fastidio girando para quedar sobre su espalda y sentarse, noto que sus pies estaban atrapados también pero por unas ataduras de cuero unidas con una cadena corta pero gruesa. –ahh.. Pero ¿qué sucedió?- dando un suspiro pesado se preguntó a si misma tratando de recordar.

Flashback

Era de noche, estaba cansada y caminaba rumbo a casa cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes de un callejón, sacó su arma y con sigilo sus pasos se encaminaron en busca de aquel ruido. –Hola... ¿hay alguien aquí?- camino un poco más cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió oscuro.

Fin del Flashback

-Demonios! ¿Quién me habrá noqueado? Grr..- gruño enojada.

El sonido característico de unos tacones se escuchó acercándose. Se alertó por aquel ruido y se puso de pie esperando por su captor.

Los pasos se detuvieron detrás de la puerta notándose unas sombras por debajo de esta, se escuchó una llave entrando por la cerradura para después ser girada con tranquilidad hasta abrir aquella pesada puerta de madera maciza.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver aquella figura contorneada por un elegante traje negro.

-Regina!-

-Swan... qué bueno que ya despertaste, he venid..- fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Regina! Déjate de tonterías y suéltame!- dijo casi gritando y con mucho enojo.

-Calma Swan... la diversión apenas comienza- sonrió malvada y traviesamente.

-Regina... qu..que planeas hacer..me- con cierto temor en su voz.

La reina malvada se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de Emma. La joven cautiva dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta topar con el muro, sin poder escapar de aquella mujer elegante. –Qué quieres de mi- dijo Swan enojada.

-No temas... solo quiero... jugar- acaricio suave sus mejillas pasando una de sus manos por la nuca para acercarla más y besarla con pasión.

Emma cerro los ojos con fuerza por miedo pero al sentir los labios de Regina chocando con los suyos abrió con sorpresa los ojos y la boca instintivamente dándole paso a la reina para explorar su boca.

La rubia trato de escapar de aquellos labios girando la cabeza pero la morena la tenia aprisionada con las manos y sus intentos de huir fueron detenidos también por el cuerpo de Regina que se acercó más para no dejarla ir haciendo que sus cuerpos chocasen entre si provocando extrañas sensaciones en Swan, sin querer la rubia dejo escapar un gemido que trato de ocultar sin existo. –mm... Swan parece que te gusta lo que hago...- sonrió burlonamente.

Mientras Emma no sabía que hacer, se sentía extraña al haber sentido aquello, estaba muy confusa. Regina se dirigió hacia un mueble de donde saco unas tijeras y volvio a donde la rubia estaba. –sheriff... debo decir que aquel sonido que hizo me fascinó y quiero escucharlo de nuevo-

-¿qué?- dijo la rubia confusa al ser sacada de sus pensamientos

-nada... solo no se resista señorita Swan...- se colocó detrás de la chica esposada y con las tijeras empezó a cortar la camisa sin mangas que siempre lleva puesta .

-Regina! ¿Que estás haciendo?- Emma se alarmo pero en seguida sintió una respiración cerca de su oreja.

-Cálmate...- dijo con un tono tranquilo mientras rozaba la punta de las tijeras sobre su piel desnuda cortando la camisa.

Emma se estremeció al sentir aquella punta afilada en su espalda arqueándose por instinto y dejando salir un gemido provocando una sonrisa orgullosa en la reina malvada.- buena chica Swan- rozando los labios con su oreja. La rubia se estremeció más con ese leve roce.

-Re..gina..- dijo esto casi en suspiro. –por...que juegas a... tor..torturarme..ahh..- la alcaldesa paso las uñas por la espalda de la rubia provocándole otro gemido.

-eh ahí tu respuesta...- rodeo a la prisionera hasta quedar frente a ella. Mirándola a los ojos paso la punta de las tijeras por el abdomen de Emma. La rubia mordió su labio inferior tratando de no emitir sonido fracasando en el intento. La reina corto los tirantes de la camisa dejándola en sostén, corto los tirantes de este y poso sobre la piel de la sheriff una de las puntas de la tijera colocándolas entre el sostén y la sensible piel de la rubia. La alcaldesa sonrió juguetona.

-Regina no...- dijo Emma con seriedad tratando de convencerla de que se detuviera

La morena corto el brasier de la rubia haciendo que se desplomara hasta el suelo. –uy lo siento- dijo falsamente dando una risilla.

Emma trato de cubrirse sin éxito ya que no podía mover los brazos para cubrirse. –Regina estás loca! Déjame ir!-

-Pero si esto apenas está empezando- llevando una de sus manos en dirección a su busto. Emma retrocedió, la reina avanzaba con una sonrisa malévola y perversa sin dejar de observar a su víctima.

-Ya basta... suéltame!- insistía la rubia caminando hacia atrás hasta sentir el filo de un escritorio.

-Te quedaste sin salida querida sheriff...- Regina acorralo a la rubia poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio haciendo que Emma arqueara su cuerpo hacia atrás evitando el contacto con la pelinegra, esta pose fue aprovechada por la reina malvada para hacer un poco de presión sobre la entrepierna de la sheriff.

-ahh..- la chica de cabello más largo soltó un gemido

-Eres una linda gatita y me vas a obedecer verdad?- dicho esto una de sus manos se colocó entre las piernas de la rubia acariciando con firmeza para provocar más a la chica semi desnuda. La mujer de cabello negro espero una respuesta que no obtuvo.- verdad que me vas a obedecer gatita blanca?!- algo enojada tomo uno de sus pezones haciendo algo de presión amenazando con pellizcarlo con fuerza. –verdad?-

-ahhh! S..si..- casi grita al responder

-si... qué?- presionando un poco más aquel pezón

-s..si... su majestad?- dijo con algo de duda

-cerca... pero te equivocaste... soy tu ama ahora y tu mi mascota...- sonriendo con orgullo y malicia –entonces. Como se contesta a tu ama?-

-si.. mi... ama...- dijo con algo de humillación y molestia

-aww vamos mi gatita, no pongas esa cara que lo que te hare te va a gustar... –tomándola de la barbilla la beso mientras acariciaba su cintura, espalda y abdomen subiendo y rozando con sus senos en ocasiones.

Emma sucumbió ante esos labios malvados, cerrando los ojos empezó a corresponder a Regina dando pequeños gemidos por las caricias de la pelinegra. No supo en que momento quedo acostaba sobre el escritorio pero no le importaba, ella disfrutaba de esos besos y caricias.

Regina poco a poco fue recostando a Emma en el escritorio, mientras acariciaba su cintura subiendo y masajeando aquellos lindos senos blancos con una pequeña fresita en la punta , no pudo más y se dirigió hacia su busto para probar esos pequeños botoncitos rosados, tomo uno con sus labios atrapándolo y metiéndolo en su boca para jugar con el.

-ahhh... Re..ginaaa... ah...- la sheriff gemía con cada chupetón que la reina hacia sobre sus pezones.-ahhh...ahh...-.

La elegante mujer arañaba suave la piel blanca de Emma provocándole mas y mas lindos gemidos que deleitaban sus oídos.

Swan dejo que los labios de Regina juguetearan todo lo que quiso con sus senos hasta que la pelinegra empezó a subir por su cuello dando besos rumbo a su oreja. –mi linda linda gatita rubia...- rozo sus labios contra su cuello

-mm... mi ... ama... n..no me tortures más- Emma estaba tan embelesada por las caricias de la reina que ya no pensaba con claridad.

-mi gatita es impaciente- sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, su mano bajaba rozando con las uñas la piel de la sheriff.

-ah... Regina...- Emma daba suspiros y gemidos sin pausa.

La reina malvada desabrocho y deslizó la mano por dentro del pantalón que aún vestía Swan dando un suave masaje sobre aquel monte de venus rubio provocando que de la boca de Emma salieran pequeños ruiditos de placer, continuo unos segundos más y paro de pronto haciendo que la sheriff hiciera un puchero por dejarla de mimar.

-Regina eres una malvada y nunca cambiaras- con algo de molestia en su tono.

-Bueno querida... ¿qué esperabas? Está en mi naturaleza- sonrió con malicia –además que no voy a hacerlo de esa forma...- al decir eso la reina malvada tomo sus pantalones bajándolos y quitándolos de un movimiento siendo acompañados por sus pantis. Esto sorprendió a Emma asustándola un poco haciendo que recogiera sus piernas por la sensación de agravio que sentia al verse desnuda frente a la reina malvada. –Tranquila gatita- sonriendo, de cierta forma, con dulzura. Tomando uno de los pies de Emma empezó a subir acariciando la pierna de la rubia para calmarla.

La sheriff sintió como la vergüenza que sentía se fue disipando hasta desaparecer con las suaves manos de Regina que en un momento se posaron, ambas, sobre sus muslos haciendo que estos se fueran separando entre si para dar paso al lugar más intimo de la rubia. La alcaldesa observo un momento aquel tesoro, húmedo, que hace unos minutos estaba masajeando, acercándose hasta estar a centímetros. – ¿ Mi gatita ya quiere que termine esta tortura?- Emma asistió con la cabeza algo apenada. –Muy bien linda, terminare este sufrimiento- sonrió con malicia y redujo la distancia a cero pasando muy lentamente su lengua sobre el sexo de la rubia. Su linda gatita gemía y movía la cadera al ritmo de la reina malvada, que ya se había convertido en su ama. Ya no le importaba nada más que los mimos de Regina hasta sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba y su corazón se paraba, luego de eso sus parpados pesaban y lo último que vio fue a su ama sonreír y dar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Emma despertó agitada y sintió que su cuerpo no reaccionaba por unos segundo.

-¿Que fue eso?- miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su habitación.

 _ **Guarf...Guaaarf**_

owo/


End file.
